


Aquelarre

by JWinston



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Scratching, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWinston/pseuds/JWinston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basado en la canción "Aquelarre", del grupo español Mago de Oz. "Si tuviera que admitir qué fue lo primero que sintió, Sam diría que un par de manos acariciándole sensual y frenéticamente el pecho."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquelarre

_El olvido recordó,_

_y la oscuridad se iluminó,_

_la risa rompió a llorar._

 

Si tuviera que admitir qué fue lo primero que sintió, Sam diría que un par de manos acariciándole sensual y frenéticamente el pecho. No acababa de despertar, era como si todo el tiempo llevara allí, pero no se figuraba de qué modo había llegado. Estaba tumbado, pues veía un techo de piedra. Había luz y le cegaba, no quería abrir los ojos y todavía estaba inseguro de si se trataba de un sueño o estaba despierto, aunque sus dudas estaban empezando a disiparse. Además, era mucho más placentero, desde su punto de vista, no saber qué le estaba haciendo vibrar de repente de aquella erótica manera, volviendo su respiración un terremoto. Las caricias subían y bajaban, se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo, y las manos bajaban cada vez más y más... Se dejó llevar porque era algo demasiado bueno como para arruinarlo ahora, y si nada de aquello era real, ¿por qué no disfrutarlo? Había vivido ya muchas alucinaciones, ésta no era más que otra que aumentaría la colección.

 

“¿Ves, Sam? No solo puedo hacer que te ingresen en un manicomio...” Una voz ronca pero tediosamente familiar le susurró al cuello, e hizo que Sam abriera los ojos de repente al reconocerla.

 

“No le digas esas cosas, Lucy, o harás que salga corriendo.” Era la voz de Gabriel la que hablaba. “Está demasiado perfecto como para perderlo ahora.” Sam lo vio encima suya, acariciándole una mejilla con ternura. En efecto, ahora supo que aquello no podía ser real. Gabriel estaba muerto.

 

“Relájate, Sammy. ¿Te pongo nervioso?” El aludido no se reconoció a sí mismo cuando la voz de su tan odiado Lucifer, al contrario de lo que su pregunta retórica había sugerido, no le ponía nervioso en absoluto, sino que más bien, _no le importaba._ Relajó las piernas, enredándolas con las de Lucifer, a la vez que éste profundizaba un susurro en su cuello hasta convertirlo en mordiscos por todo su hombro...

 

_Una piedra enamoró,_

_a una virgen que dejó caer,_

_su desnudez._

 

Castiel permitió a Dean quitarle lo último que le quedaba de ropa para estar completamente desnudo, tratando de olvidar toda vergüenza o pudor y de que no estaba al cien por cien seguro de que aquello estuviera bien. Pero estaba con Dean, y Dean le había prometido que estaría bien, que aquello estaba bien... Y nunca antes había deseado al humano con semejante intensidad.

 

“Ésto está bien... lo está... D-Dean...” Castiel le clavó las uñas en los hombros en el momento en que el hombre cuyo nombre había gemido se situaba sobre él por primera vez, como por primera vez sentía su piel desnuda y tan expuesta al tacto de la de Dean. Al principio se había sentido algo vulnerable y expuesto, pero Dean supo cómo devolverle la confianza una vez lo hubo rodeado con todo su cuerpo.

 

“Tranquilo, Cas... Lo haces muy bien...”

 

_Empieza el ritual,_

_cuerpos a media luz,_

_beben de otras bocas y se excitan,_

_sabe a la lujuria que lubrica su piel,_

_y hasta las estrellas se masturban al ver._

 

“Voy a necesitar que te relajes ahora...” Sam no sabía si era su imaginación la que le estaba advirtiendo o realmente había hablado Lucifer. “...te dolerá igual, pero siempre es mejor poner las cosas fáciles.”

 

Sam asintió con un profundo suspiro, acomodando su nuca en el hombro de Lucifer, y sintió por primera vez que su cuerpo temblaba de la cabeza a los pies, pero no de frío, ni de miedo, sino de excitación, su hirviente sangre era la que le derretía por dentro y fuera a la vez que le recorría la erección, endureciéndosela de manera que prácticamente le rozaba el vientre. Las manos de Gabriel le acariciaban el estómago y el pecho, esparciendo las minúsculas gotas de sudor a lo largo de todo su torso, antes de inclinarse para enterrarse en su cuello, lamiéndole y succionando con intención de dejarle las marcas violáceas tan características que suele dejar un amante en ocasiones como aquella.

Cuando Lucifer le penetró, Sam soltó un grito ahogado y le clavó las uñas a Gabriel en la carne con una fuerza que estuvo a punto de hacerle sangrar. Lucifer le jadeaba en el oído con cada movimiento, compartiendo las caricias con su hermano, que cerró la boca del humano con la suya propia. Sam le rodeó con los brazos y le correspondió el beso fogosamente, absorbiendo los gemidos que Gabriel emitía con cada roce de su erección contra en vientre de Sam. Su respiración resonaba en toda la habitación, la cual todavía no había logrado reconocer, aunque, para ser francos, ahora mismo no le urgía en absoluto. El cazador habría jurado que los estaban viendo, que miles de ojos observaban lascivos aquel pecaminoso acto y que lo estaban disfrutando como nadie más en este mundo. Y entonces Sam pensó que aquella idea le excitaba todavía más.

 

_Déjate enamorar, ven y únete,_

_desnuda tu pudor, ven y entrégate al placer,_

_déjate enamorar, sedúceme,_

_por la depravación déjate acariciar._

 

Al contrario que el compartido Sam, Dean y Castiel habían logrado fundirse juntos en un solo ser en lo que fue cuestión de minutos, cuando Dean logró apartar del ángel la vergüenza, hacer que entregara su cuerpo y se relajase. Dean pronto descubrió que a Cas le gustaba jugar, que le hacía cosquillas o le negaba un beso mientras lo tenía dentro suya, pero Dean no se enfadaba con él, simplemente se reía en su oído y a continuación le daba un mordisco en el cuello. Las emociones se arremolinaban en el interior de sus cuerpos, Castiel podía escuchar cómo sus propios gemidos y los de Dean se mezclaban con los del otro Winchester y sus hermanos; y guiado por su curiosidad dirigió la mirada hacia ellos para observar cómo Sam se había dejado hipnotizar por los dos ángeles ebrio de su lujuria, subiendo y bajando las caderas como si bailara sobre Lucifer a la vez que buscaba mayor contacto con la mano de Gabriel que lo masturbaba. Era una visión bizarramente hermosa que hizo vibrar todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, volviendo su piel más sensible y provocando que cada pequeño roce de Dean le hiciera morderse los labios e impedirse a sí mismo gritar de placer y desesperación.

 

“Acuérdate de respirar...” Bromeó Dean, y Cas le sonrió, aunque no fue muy consciente de ello.

 

_El frío se arropó,_

_y un árbol se ha echado a correr,_

_la cruz está al revés,_

_el vicio es la virtud, la castidad es bisexual,_

_la cadencia está a estrenar,_

 

“¡M-más... deprisa! ¡Por favor!” Gimió Sam suplicante a Lucifer, cuyo tortuosamente lento ritmo le estaba haciendo perder todo rastro de cordura.

 

“No podrías con ello, Sam. Créeme.”

 

“¡Sí! ¡Ah, j-joder!”

 

“Tranquiliza a tu chico, Lucifer,” habló entonces Gabriel, “o tendré que tomar medidas.”

 

“Intentas que suene - _ah_ \- como una amenaza... cuando lo estás deseando...”

 

Sam logró ver la sonrisa pícara y burlona de Gabriel a su hermano mayor, y no tuvo mayor tiempo a reaccionar cuando el arcángel comenzó a rozarle la erección con la base de su espalda y la situó entre sus nalgas, preparado para impalarse a sí mismo, sujetándose en los hombros del Winchester, y sin más rodeos descendió lentamente, provocando nuevas oleadas de placer que recorrieron de arriba a abajo el cuerpo de Sam.

 

“A-así, Gabriel, eso es... muévete... Oh, Gabriel...” Jadeaba Sam acariciándole los muslos, a la vez que inevitablemente cerraba los ojos. Y el arcángel bailó sobre él siguiendo el ritmo marcado por Lucifer; Sam no podía sentirse más lleno, más completo, a la vez que era penetrado y sacudido una y otra vez.

 

“Jamás creí que vería a mis hermanos en semejante situación.” Una voz diferente a la de todas las personas que Sam había visto allí comentó con un tono divertido, casi deleitado. “Especialmente a tí, Castiel.”

 

“Hola, Balthazar.” Jadeó el aludido en respuesta.

 

“Veo que has aprendido a divertirte más... a mí manera.” Balthazar se acucliyó junto a Dean y Cas para tenerlos al nivel de sus ojos. Analizó de arriba a abajo su situación, cómo su hermano estaba irreconocible empapado en sudor y con el pelo completamente revuelto y cómo el cazador seguía siendo tan hermoso, quizás más, como siempre. Se lamió el labio inferior. “¿O te han obligado?”

 

Dean se incorporó en una posición sentada y obligó a Castiel a moverse con él, rodeando su cintura con las piernas mientras Dean lo sostenía con los brazos.

 

“Bromeas... Por él haría lo que fuese...” Le besó tras decir aquello.

 

Balthazar sonrió. “Oh, lo entiendo perfectamente. Es un humano realmente bello.” Castiel observó cómo Balthazar alzaba una mano y acariciaba la mejilla de Dean, clavándole una mirada groseramente sucia que delataba deseo por todas partes. De la caricia de la mejilla pasó a delinearle los labios, y a Dean no pareció molestarle, sino que cerró los ojos al tacto mientras Cas lo observaba, permisivo en cuanto a prestarle a su hermano su amante durante unos segundos. Balthazar giró la cabeza de Dean en su dirección por su barbilla y le besó, le abrió los labios con los suyos propios y le introdujo la lengua sin más dilación, el humano correspondiéndole con fervor. Cuando se separaron, Balthazar se tomó sus segundos para apartarse a una mayor distancia de Dean. “Llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo hacer ésto...” Susurró con una sensual y seductora voz. A Castiel se le habían disparado las pulsaciones, y no precisamente por celos.

 

“Cada día me sorprendes más.” Le dijo Balthazar sin mirarle. “Ahora también te gusta mirar cómo otros besan a tu amado Dean.”

 

Castiel le dirigió una mirada ambigua, entonces se dirigió a Dean.

 

“No me mires así. Mi boca ha estado en lugares más sucios.”

 

_Es la misa al revés,_

_se consagra lo inmoral,_

_es el aquelarre del pecado,_

_cuerpos entregados en lasciva comunión,_

_santa bacanal en el altar._

 

Llegó un momento en el que Sam supo que no podía más, que su cuerpo explotaría si no alcanzaba el orgasmo de una vez, pero aquella era una deliciosa tortura y tampoco quería que cesase. De vez en cuando soltaba un sollozo que era silenciado o bien con la lengua de Gabriel o bien con los dedos de Lucifer, que al parecer había desarrollado un curioso gusto por que Sam se los lamiera, como pobre sustituto de su miembro viril, que estaba siendo ocupado en otras partes del cuerpo de su recipiente. Se sentía salvaje, se sentía _hambriento._

 

“Di mi nombre, Sam... Quiero oír tu voz.” Le ordenó con voz suave.

 

Sam rio abiertamente y con un gruñido contestó, “no.”

 

“Te he dicho... ordenado... que digas... mi nombre...” Lucifer empujó dentro de Sam con el doble de fuerza que antes, y el chico se cortó a sí mismo el gemido que quiso escapársele.

 

“No lo haré. No l-lograrás... ha-hacérmelo _-¡ah!-_ salir...”

 

“Estás en el estado más... vulnerable. No puedes n-negociar conmigo ahora. Puedo hacer que jamás... llegues a... correrte, que estés al borde de la desesperación _-hmph-_ y que nunca llegues al clímax, y entonces será... un placer... no atender a tus súplicas. Te dejaré en el suelo... gimoteando como un perro....”

 

Sam sonrió para sí mismo y durante unos segundos en los que recuperó la mente completamente para sí mismo se preguntó que estaría pensando Dean, si podía oírle, verle, sentirle, o estaba demasiado ocupado con la polla dentro de Cas como para haberse fijado en que tenía dentro a Lucifer a la vez que estaba dentro de Gabriel. Pero se sintió idiota al pensar todo aquello cuando había sido él el que no se había dado cuenta de que Balthazar estaba con ellos, aunque no en participación activa, sino que parecía haber preferido observar, especialmente a Dean, desde una corta distancia, mientras se acariciaba la entrepierna con la mirada más degenerada posible en un ángel sin apartar la vista del rubio.

 

Ahora su hermano mayor era el que estaba situado debajo, y Castiel bailaba sobre él, no subía ni bajaba, movía las caderas como una bailarina, entrando y saliendo, hacia delante y hacia atrás, acompañándolo con caricias en el cuello, haciendo que Dean perdiese la razón lenta y dulcemente...

 

“ _¡Ah! ¡Dios!”_ una fuerte embestida de Lucifer le hizo volver a la mente en blanco.

 

“Qué curioso...” Rio Gabriel moviéndose sobre Sam, “escuchar el nombre... de nuestro Padre... durante semejante acto...”

 

“¡Grítalo, Sam!” Lucifer le clavó las uñas en la carne del torso. “¡Grita mi nombre mientras te follo!”

 

“¡Cierra la puta boca, Lucifer!”

 

_Muéstrame tu cuello y deja,_

_que mis colmillos rompan,_

_la piel que impide que tu sangre sea para mí,_

_y tu vida sea eterna,_

_morirás cada mañana y renacerás al anochecer._

 

Era una sensación de poder parecida, la de tener sexo con el amo y señor del Infierno, a la de beber la peligrosa sangre de demonio. Era parecida la sensación de necesidad, de _mono_ de sangre, la de la actual necesidad de llegar al orgasmo en aquel instante. Sin quererlo se vio mordiendo el hombro de Gabriel más fuerte de lo que le habría gustado, y llegó incluso a hacerle sangre, pero aquello jamás sería lo mismo ni le otorgaría los poderes que un demonio haría. Pero no debía pensar en aquello. No _debía,_ si no quería perder el temperamento.

 

_Oh, señor de las mentiras, mendigo de otras vidas,_

_duque del vicio, príncipe del sexo y del dolor,_

_la lascivia que en mí entre,_

_me corrompa y me reviente el alma en trozos de placer._

 

El casto ángel de Dean se había vuelto irreconocible una vez la lujuria se apoderó de su cuerpo, y a pesar de ser la parte pasiva se había vuelto todo un ser dominante que logró tumbar a Dean sobre el suelo mientras él le cabalgaba tan dulce como necesitadamente, vientre con vientre, como dos gorriones, ansioso por enterrar a su querido humano más y más dentro; quería poseerlo, quería marcarlo como suyo hasta el final de sus días, ardía en anhelo de follarle cuerpo y alma, y más que un acto lascivo no podía verlo de otro modo diferente que no fuera el de estarle haciendo el amor, quizás de una manera más salvaje, pero cargado de amor, al fin y al cabo.

 

El problema de Castiel siempre había sido tener demasiado corazón.

 

_El pentáculo es mi cama, permite que te laman,_

_y no sabrás si te acarician un hombre o mujer,_

_violaremos tu inocencia,_

_orgasmos y decadencia,_

_alguien se excitó en una cruz._

 

Sam era todo lo contrario. Tenía la mente tan confusa y revolucionada que no se había dado cuenta de que Lucifer lo estaba cambiando de posición y que Gabriel ya no estaba sobre su abusado, y completamente a merced de Lucifer, cuerpo. Se sentía húmedo, acalorado, suplicante, pero no sumiso. No al menos todavía, porque no sitió el familiar dolor de estarle partiendo en dos cuando Lucifer le embistió en seco de nuevo desde atrás, era como si se hubiera amoldado completamente a él, y pensó que al menos en aquello había tomado ventaja.

 

“¿De qué te ríes, Sam?” Lucifer se refirió a una risa que el chico trató de camuflar con un gemido más, pero que al parecer no tuvo éxito. Al ver que no contestaba, lo agarró de los hombros y lo incorporó de sus manos y rodillas para tenerlo de manera que volvía a tener de nuevo su cara y hombros al alcance de su boca, pecho y espalda juntos, pues no deseaba que hubiera aire entre ellos, por mucho que Lucifer quisiera dominar la situación y hacer que Sam gritara porque le dejara un suspiro, no podía evitar querer que todo centímetro cuadrado de su piel estuviera en contacto con la suya.

 

“¿Por qué nunca me contestas... cuando te hago una pregunta?” Le preguntó casi con dulzura. Casi. “Siempre... te quedas callado. Me gusta cuando hablas.” Al terminar de decir aquello le giró la cabeza desde la mandíbula bruscamente para besarle, porque no lo había hecho nunca hasta ahora y quería probar directamente a Sam, conocer su sabor, y éste no le correspondió del todo al principio, quizás porque la acción le había extrañado, pero no tardó en dejarse llevar.

 

Alguien más se acercó a devorarle el cuello entonces, aunque Sam no supo que se trataba de Gabriel otra vez, pues su mente ya no funcionaba correctamente, en aquellos momentos era una revolución de lujuria y excitación, lascivia y deseo, no le importaba quién quiera que fuese el que lo estaba besando, tan solo necesitaba que pusiera esa boca en un mejor uso o que tan solo utilizara las manos para masturbarlo, porque si Lucifer no le estaba permitiendo correrse pero continuaba dándole en ese punto en su interior una y otra vez sin tiempo a respirar, comenzaría a volverse loco.

 

“Ayuda un poco a Sammy, Gabriel, creo que se lo ha ganado.”

 

_Y la brisa de la muerte pudrirá lo que es decente,_

_ven y déjate sodomizar._

 

Sam prácticamente gritó cuando Gabriel bajó una de sus manos para acariciarle su goteante e impaciente erección, y ambos Gabriel y Lucifer se deleitaron con su reacción, especialmente el último, y cuando el arcángel comenzó a mover su mano acelerando la velocidad, el chico arqueó la espalda y apretó los ojos, sabiendo que estaba a segundos del clímax, al tiempo que Lucifer le embestía sin piedad con más fuerza que en ningún momento antes, combinando su brutalidad con la velocidad de la mano de Gabriel.

 

Sam llegó al orgasmo creyendo que sería doloroso, tras tanto tiempo resistiéndolo, pero en cambio fue una liberación, todos sus nervios agitándose en su cuerpo, y gritó, gritó, y gritó—

 

“Sam...”

 

Sam abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue un primer plano de la cara de Dean.

 

“Sam, ¿quieres levantarte ya?”

 

“Dean...”

 

Su tono no denotaba preocupación, más bien estaba terriblemente sorprendido. Se encontraba acostado en el sofá, y cuando giró la cabeza comprobó que tan solo estaba en la cabaña de Bobby. Nada fuera de lo normal, ninguna orgía transcurriendo a su alrededor, nada de piedra fría sobre su espalda. La luz entraba por las ventanas, era por la mañana temprano. Tenía el portátil en modo suspensión sobre su regazo, y aquello fue lo que le hizo recordar que tan solo se había quedado dormido durante la investigación de un caso de una serie de asesinatos, probablemente causados por metamórficos, en St. Louis.

 

“Anoche parecías un zombie frente a la pantalla.” Sam no le contestó. Seguía aturdido por el sueño. “¿Ocurre algo?”  
  
Sam volvió la vista bruscamente a su hermano. “No. Nada.” Simplemente había tenido un sueño en el que Lucifer se lo follaba y que participaban en el acto también Gabriel, Balthazar, Cas, y, ¿por qué no? También el mismo Dean. “Solo... Necesito ir al baño.”

 

Sam se levantó y no vio la sonrisa divertida de Dean mientras le sostenía el portátil.

 

“Así que soñando con chicas, ¿eh, Sammy?”

**Author's Note:**

> Me faltó la última estrofa de la canción, pero quién la haya escuchado sabrá que cuando dice la palabra 'sodomizar' la dice con un grito, y en mi opinión era una buena manera de terminarlo.


End file.
